NINJA CATS: Warriors of Shadago- Book 1: Rising Danger
by ElsaJustice
Summary: I AM NOT COPYING ERIN HUNTER! OUR STORIES ARE JUST SIMILAR! ANNABELLE: a young Ninja Cat of Shadago. She is also the Ninja Master's daughter. LUKE: a Ninja Guard of Shadago. He was also Annabelle' s best-friend growing up. A prophecy is given foretelling a great danger. And the only one who can save the Ninja Cat Tribes is Annabelle herself...
1. Authors Note

The characters and elements in this book are fictional- made up in the author's mind. Cats do not live in tribes and most certainly are not ninjas. So, anything you see in these pages is not to be used at home, or anywhere else for that matter. They only exist in the world of the Ninja Cat Tribes- the Shadago Tribe, the Swift River Tribe, and the Dark Moon Tribe- and, of course, the author's imagination.

Happy reading,

Elsa Arrendelle


	2. Prologue: Max

"Lead Shadago well, and remember: help will always be given to you. You need only ask. Congratulations, Max, you are now the new Ninja Master of Shadago."

I held my head high and around me, the Ninja Cats of Shadago yowled and cheered. I was their new Ninja Master. I knew, from deep in my heart, that I would protect them and would never let anything happen to them.

Many years later, I sat at the top of Shadago Hill remembering that day. So much had happened since then. Of all that had happened, though, only two things stood out. One, I now had a family- a mate, Lily, and a daughter, Annabelle. Two, a prophecy had been sent to me a few weeks ago: _Darkness will fall and the daughter of the Ninja Master is the only one who will be able to save the Ninja Cat Tribes._

Something evil was on its way and my daughter, Annabelle, would save the Tribes. I was sure of it, but I didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 1: Annabelle

I ran through the woods, the wind ruffling my fur. The scents of plants and animals flew past my nose. Even though I was running fast, I could distinguish all of them. Chipmunk, oak tree, squirrel, pine tree, robin. As a full Ninja Cat of Shadago, I knew all the moves and tactics of a full Ninja.

Shadago is the highest of all the Ninja Cat Tribes. The other Tribes are the Swift River Tribe and the Dark Moon Tribe. Some of the Ninjas from those Tribes think that Shadago has been in power for too long. So they want to kill anyone that may rise to the throne. (They would kill the Ninja Master, too, but they know that's not possible. The Ninja Cats of Shadago would die before they let anything happen to their Ninja Master, as all the other Tribes' Cats would do for their Ninja Master.)

The thing is I'm the daughter of the Ninja Master.

So, some Ninjas in the other Tribes want to kill me. Nice, isn't it?

I'm lucky to be out in the forest in the first place. I haven't been out here in weeks. The only reason I'm out now is I have about ten Ninja Guards with me. I can sense them in front of me and on my sides. They were some of my father's most trusted and skilled Ninja Guards. They would protect me with their life. And that is what concerns me. I don't want others to take risks for me. I don't want them to die for me. I want to protect them. I'm the daughter of the Ninja Master, for goodness sake. I was trained by my father. I know how to take care of myself.

"I'll find a way to stop them from dying for me," I muttered.

Suddenly, I heard a yowl from within the trees above my head, rousing me from my thoughts. I skidded to a stop and looked up. I saw a flash of black among the bright green leaves. One of the Ninja Guards, Luke, crashed into my side, knocking me to the ground as the enemy Ninja whizzed past above me. I scratched at Luke.

"Get off, Luke," I hissed.

"No," he hissed back.

"What's going on?"

"The Dark Moon Tribe is attacking?"

I immediately stopped struggling and I listened to the sounds around me. I could hear yowls and hissing- the sound of fighting cats. Luke had gotten off me and was now standing at my side.

"We have to help them, Luke," I said urgently.

"They're fine. We have to get you out of here," he replied.

I ignored him and ran toward the noise. I could hear Luke calling after me, but I ignored him. Instead, I kept running- knowing that he would follow. I burst into a clearing and threw myself into the swarm of battling cats.


	4. Chapter 2: Luke

I ran after Annabelle and exploded into a clearing. For a moment, I stood looking around in awe. I'd never seen so many Ninjas in one place. I was snapped back into reality when a Dark Moon Ninja rammed into my side. I clawed at him and pushed him off. I immediately started looking for Annabelle.

_Annabelle, you better not be hurt, or your father will kill me_, I thought.

I flung myself into the battle, searching for Annabelle all the while. I clawed and pushed. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I fought the Dark Moon Ninjas like I'd never fought anyone before. One of them jumped in front of me.

"Get out of my way," I hissed at him.

"No, why should I?"

I didn't answer. I just jumped on him. I racked at his face with my claws. He yowled so loud that the fighting stopped momentarily. In that moment, I looked for Annabelle franticly. I saw her at the edge of the clearing. She was surrounded by five Dark Moon Ninjas. They were all at least twice her size.

As abruptly as it had stopped, the fighting started again. I saw the Dark Moon Ninjas lunge at Annabelle. She darted away. She was fast, but she wasn't fast enough. One of the Ninjas blocked her was and the others surrounded her. They lunged at her again. She had nowhere to escape. Nonetheless, she fought as hard as she could. She was outnumbered and helpless. I saw one of the Ninjas swipe a paw at her head.

"No," I cried and ran toward her.

I covered the distance in a few bounds. I slammed into one of the Ninjas and knocked him to the ground. The others paused, surprised by my sudden arrival.

Annabelle had most of the ninjas surrounding her. She turned tail and ran deeper into the forest. All of the remaining Dark Moon Ninjas stopped fighting my Tribe-mates and ran after Annabelle. They were so focused on her that they didn't notice that my Tribe-mates and I were running after them. We knew that Annabelle had planned this. We've known her since birth, so we know her well. She had planned to get the Dark Moon Ninjas to chase her so that we could attack them and not die in the process. She was fast but not fast enough. She had a very high chance if dying. Annabelle was risking her life to save us. We didn't have much time until the Dark Moon Ninjas caught up with her.

We worked fast and attacked as one- a mob of fur and claws upon the enemy. I jumped onto one of the enemy Ninjas- the biggest and fastest one. I scratched and bit- hard. The Ninja was caught by surprise. He flailed around- trying to throw me off.

_Wow_, I thought. _These guys have horrible battle tactics. They get focused on one thing and forget their training. Pathetic._

I was still scratching and biting the Ninja, and I was winning. He must have been the leader because what he did next had an immediate reaction.

"Retreat," he yelled to his comrades. The fighting in the clearing stopped immediately. I got off the Ninja and ran to my Tribe-mates. The Dark Moon Ninjas ran to their leader's side. I watched as they ran into the threes toward their territory- in the opposite direction that Annabelle had been running. Another part of her plan- lead them to Shadago territory where we could get backup.

_You sure are a strategist, aren't you, Annabelle?_

I saw Annabelle running toward us. When she reached us, we started to run back to the Shadago camp. Aiden and I ran on either side of Annabelle.

"_Do not_ do that again," I whispered in her ear.

"Do you mean that," she asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Well, no promises."

"So you're _not_ going to listen to me?"

"That's correct. I'm not going to listen to you."

"I knew it," I muttered.

Annabelle chuckled as we continued to run through the forest back home.


	5. Chapter 3: Annabelle

When we arrived at the Shadago camp, a crowd of Ninjas came toward us. Leading them were my mother and father. They each had a stern look on their face.

_Oh, great. Have they heard about the battle, yet_, I thought.

When they reached us, my father hissed, "Annabelle, you should have not run into that battle!"

_ Yes_, I thought, _they have._

"I know, but-" I protested.

My father interrupted: "into my den, now, all of you."

He turned and headed toward his den. My mother gave me a stern look and followed my father. I trailed after them with Luke, Aiden, and the other Ninja Guards that had accompanied me in the forest.

My father's den was a small cave-like hole dug out into the side of Shadago Hill, the biggest hill in the territory and the center of camp. It had four tunnels leading deeper into the hill. The dirt floor was covered in moss, making it soft underfoot. I had played in here as a kitten and now I knew every inch of this place. Usually, I was happy to be in here, but now was a different story.

"I am very disappointed in you, Annabelle," my father said sternly. My mother came to join him by one of the tunnels. She looked upset and angry at the same time.

"You could have been killed, Annabelle," she said. "Or worse, captured and brought to the Dark Moon Tribe."

My ears flattened and I lowered my head in shame.

"She was just trying to help us. If she hadn't, we would have died," Luke said defensively. Luke was still standing next to me. I lifted my head and looked at him in awe. None spoke like that to the Ninja Master, not even my mother or I, and we were his family.

I glanced at my father. He was studying me carefully. He looked over at Luke and the rest of the Ninja Guards. Then he turned his attention back to me.

"Is this true, Annabelle," he asked quietly.

I nodded.

"You disobeyed my orders. I specifically said_ not_ to get involved in any dangerous situations."

"Father, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I-"I started to say.

"No, Annabelle, don't be sorry. And I'm not mad at you, not anymore. You disobeyed orders and went into battle to save your Tribe-mates. Annabelle, I am very proud of you, as is your mother."

My mother nodded. "You did what not many other Ninjas, even those of the Ancient tribes, could do, Annabelle. You showed loyalty and courage. Your father has trained you well, but only the bravery, devotion, and spirit of a true Ninja Cat can enable you to do what you did. I am extremely proud of you, my daughter. You have proved yourself worthy of being a Ninja Cat of Shadago and fulfilling the prophecy."

I looked around me. Everyone was looking at me proudly, especially my parents and Luke. I was happy to have made them proud and proven myself, but why all this fuss? I had just done what I knew was right. I couldn't leave Luke and the others to die. I knew that Luke and the rest of the Shadago Tribe would do the same for me- not just because I was the Ninja Master's daughter, but because I was their friend, their Tribe-mate. If I had to, I would die protecting them. If I had to, I would die protecting Shadago.


	6. Chapter 4: Luke

I stood in front of the entrance to Max's den and watched as Annabelle walked to the Ninjas' den. I knew that she had mixed emotions about what her parents had said. She hid her emotions so well, that if I hadn't known her all my life, I wouldn't have noticed. But I did notice. So did the rest of the Ninja Guards. We were worried about her. She had a lot of weight on her shoulders, between the Ninjas who want her dead and the prophecy that she would supposedly fulfill.

The last thing I saw of Annabelle was the tip of her swaying tail as she entered the den. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I yawned. Battles tired you out, but this battle had been a lot rougher than the occasional border squabbles the Tribes had. Well, I had also been running with Annabelle through the forest before the battle started.

A voice broke into my thoughts: "Thank you for protecting Annabelle, Luke."

It was coming from behind me. I turned to see Max standing in the entrance to his den, studying me thoughtfully.

"You- you're welcome," I stammered.

"You protected my daughter and fought well in the battle."

"It wasn't just me. The other Ninja Guards who were with us fought well, too."

"I know. But you were keeping an eye on her while the others couldn't."

He kept looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"She had a plan, didn't she," Max asked abruptly.

I nodded.

"The other Ninja Guards saw it, too," he continued. "But they would have stopped her, if they could. You could have stopped her, but you didn't. You let her do it."

_Oh, no. is he mad at me for doing that?_

"Well, she is a strategist," I said.

Max chuckled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she is."

"Why are you telling me this," I asked, confused.

"I want you to be Annabelle's personal Ninja Guard. You know her best out of all of the Ninja Guards."

I was shocked. Not many Ninja Guards got to be a _personal _Ninja Guard, especially to someone of high status like Annabelle.

"Thank you, Max"

"Does that mean you'll do it," he asked with a hopeful glint in his ice-blue eyes.

"Yes, I will."

Max purred, relieved.

"There's just one problem," I said slowly.

Max's face fell. "What is it?"

"It's going to be a nightmare telling Annabelle."

Max laughed. "You're right. You'll have to deal with it, though. She's my daughter and she has a lot of things to accomplish. I won't let her get herself killed before she does, or after she does for that matter."

Max walked away, leaving me standing there alone. The truth of his words hit me.

_Annabelle does have a lot to accomplish… and she could die doing it. I can't—I won't—let that happen. I swear: I'll protect her with my life._

With that final thought, I ran to the Ninjas' den to tell Annabelle the news.


	7. Chapter 5: Annabelle

I can't believe my father appointed Luke as my personal Ninja Guard! Now Luke follows me everywhere—inside and outside of camp. It's annoying and sometimes, a little creepy. I wish luke would leave me alone. I can take care of myself. I would tell him that, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. He doesn't deserve that after all that he's done for me.

Luke seems to have changed because of it, though. He's happier now that he has a "big responsibility" as he calls it. Oh, and now he calls me Princess. He used to call me that when we were younger. I thought he'd grown out of it, but I apparently not. I just hope this personal Ninja Guard thing isn't permanent. If it is, it'll drive me insane.

I woke up early this morning. I want to go hunting, so I try to sneak out of the camp without Luke or any of the other Ninjas seeing me.

Before I even reach the entrance to the den, though, I hear a voice behind me: "Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

Of course, it was Luke. I didn't have to turn around to know what he was doing. He sat up, stretched, and started to groom his fur, looking at me all the while.

I sighed and said, "I'm going hunting."

"Not without me, you're not."

This time, I did turn. Sure enough, Luke was grooming his fur and looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't you have some other Ninja Guard thing to do?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope. I've been excused from those because I'm your personal Ninja Guard. I'm not allowed to leave your side unless you are in this den safe and sound."

I snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that," I said. Then, I ran out of the den, through the camp, and into the woods, laughing as I went.

Luke called my name as he chased after me. I was laughing so hard that soon I had to stop running so that I didn't slam into a tree.

"Got you," Luke cried. He jumped onto my back, knocking me off my paws and causing me to fall to the ground. He perched on my back.

Luke got off me and watched as I shock the dirt and leaves out of my fur. He was looking at me strangely. His head was tilted to the side and he had a weird grin on his face.

"Stop that," I said.

"Stop what?" he asked, innocently.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's creepy."

"Whatever you say, Princess." He stopped looking at me in that strange way.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"You know what."

He didn't say anything. He just sat there, looking at me.

We heard it at the same time- an earsplitting yowl.

Luke cried, "duck," but we were both already down, our bodies pressed close to the ground. I watched as a cat flew over me, right were my head had been a few second before. The cat's claws were outstretched and her tail stuck straight out. She didn't notice that she was flying straight toward a tree until it was too late. She yelped and slammed into the tree head-first. Then, she slid to the ground, motionless.


	8. Chapter 6: Luke

I looked at the cat that lay motionless beside the tree. I recognized her scent as that of the Swift River Tribe. Annabelle got up slowly, glancing around and sniffing for other cats. I sniffed, too. There was nothing but the normal forest smells and the scents of our Tribe-mates.

Annabelle walked slowly toward the Swift River cat, her head low and her claws unsheathed. Her tail bristled and her paws padded soundlessly, as if she were stalking prey. She stopped a few paw-steps from the cat and studied it carefully, her deep blue eyes troubled.

"What? What is it?" I asked, urgently.

"The scent- it's…of somehow."

"What do you mean? The scent's Swift River," I said, confused, as I walked up to her side.

"There are other scents on her fur, as well. I can't tell what they are, though. I've never smelled them before."

"Well," I said slowly. "Who do you think might know what they are?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, her ears pricked up and she said, "My father! Come on, we've got to get back to camp!"

We carried the motionless cat between us and started to walk back to camp.

It took us a while to get back. The cat was heavy and we were exhausted. Many of the Ninjas gathered around to see what we had brought. We set the cat down in the center of the camp. When the Ninjas saw the motionless cat, they stiffened and moved closer to Annabelle, forming a semi-circle around her. I stood next to her, the Swift River cat lying on the ground in front of us.

Max came running out of his den. He stopped in front of us and didn't so much as a glance at the Swift River cat. His gaze was trained on Annabelle.

Come in my den. And bring the cat."

Once we were in the den, sitting around the Swift River cat, Max asked, "What happened, Annabelle?"

"Luke and I were in the woods and we heard a noise and this cat," she motioned with her paw at the Swift River cat, "jumped out of the trees. She was aiming for my head, but we ducked in time and she missed and slammed into a tree."

I would have laughed at that last part, if we were under different circumstances.

"The cat smells like the Swift River Tribe," I commented.

"But there are other scents on her fur as well," Annabelle added.

"What are they?" Max asked briskly.

"I don't know, Father. I've never smelled them before," Annabelle answered. "I wondered if you might be able to tell us what they are."

Max nodded. For the first time since we arrived back at camp, he looked at the motionless cat. He bent his head, sniffed her fur, and snapped his head back up not a second later. His eyes were wide, his claws were unsheathed, and his fur bristled. He looked at Annabelle, alarmed.

"What's the matter, Father," Annabelle asked, concerned and confused.

"Annabelle," Max answered, his voice eerily quiet, "this cat bears the scent of Nickolas."


	9. Chapter 7: Annabelle

My father's voice echoed in my head. _"This cat bears the scent of Nickolas." Nickolas…Nickolas…Nickolas…_

"But-" I stammered. "But that can't be. You banned Nickolas from the Tribes' territory and said that if he was seen here, the Tribes had the right to take his life."

My father looked at me, his eyes gleaming angrily, "I did, Annabelle. I said that if he was seen _on the Tribes' territory_, not seen _near it. _He could be hiding within our territory or just outside the-"

"Wait a minute!" Luke interrupted.

"What," I snapped.

Luke winced before saying, "Who's Nickolas?"

I sighed. I opened my mouth to answer Luke, but before I could say anything, my father said, "Nickolas is Annabelle's uncle."

"Okay, and why was he banned?"

"He betrayed the Tribes while trying to gain power. He tried to kill Mitch, Shadago's former Ninja Master. Fortunetly, Nickolas was unsuccessful. Mitch let Nickolas stay in Shadago but when I came into power, I banned him from the Tribes. He hasn't been seen since then."

"Do all the Tribes know about him," Luke asked.

"Yes, they do," I answered.

Luke nodded. "But," he said thoughtfully, "how did he get this cat to help him if they know he tried to murder the former Ninja Master of Shadago?"

"We don't know," my father answered. "We'll have to ask this cat when she wakes up."

During our discussion, the other Ninjas had gone back to their duties.

We kept the Swift River cat, as we called her now, in my father's den. Someone had to keep guard and I had volunteered. My father had expected that and excused me from my regular duties. And, of course, Luke stayed with me. I'd gotten used to his company now- even though it hadn't even been a full day with him as my personal Ninja Guard.

I tried to figure out what Nickolas was planning, but I couldn't. No one knew what Nickolas was up to until he wanted them to know. And apparently, that was not now.

So, here I am sitting in my father's den—Luke at my side—watching a cat who was working for Nickolas and just this morning, had tried to kill me.

I waited for what felt like eternity for the cat to open her eyes. She didn't.

_That must have been a hard hit for her to be out this long_, I thought.

I suddenly yelped. The cat had opened her eyes and was staring at me. if looks could kill, I would be dead right now because the look she gave me was of anger and pure hatred.


	10. Chapter 8: Luke

The Swift River cat was awake and she was staring daggers at Annabelle like she wanted to kill her, which she probably did.

I stepped between them. Annabelle hissed in protest but made no move to stop me. Instead, she went to the entrance of the den and called to Max: "Father! She's awake!"

I heard the pounding of paws and soon Max appeared and entered the den. He flicked his tail, signaling me to go and stand next to Annabelle near the entrance. A couple of Ninja Guards stood outside the den, alert for any danger within- of which they would come in and stop immediately- and making sure there were no eavesdroppers.

Max stalked over to the cat. She was trying to stand up but she was still weak. Finally, she gave up and slumped to the floor and glared up at Max with defiant eyes.

"Who are you," Max asked sternly.

"My name is Holly," the cat answered stiffly.

"Are you working for Nickolas?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Max looked infuriated at Holly's answer. He reared up and brought his paws down no more than an inch from Holly's face. She flinched back instinctively.

"Answer me! Believe me, you will not like the consequences that follow if you do not obey," Max growled.

Holly whimpered and shrank back even more, the defiance in her eyes gone and replaced by pure terror.

Despite this, Holly's voice was steady as she answered, "Yes. I am."


	11. Chapter 9: Annabelle

My father stood in front of Holly. He looked dangerous, like a snake about to strike.

"What concern do you have with Nickolas," he asked coldly.

Holly was trembling. But when she spoke, her voice was steady. "Nickolas is helping me."

_Helping?! I don't think he's capable of that! _I thought.

It seems my father was thinking the same thing, because he was skeptical when he asked, "What do you mean 'he's helping you'?"

Holly stopped trembling but raised her chin slightly. There was a proud gleam in her eyes. "He said he would make the Swift River Tribe great—that he'll make my Tribe the highest of the Tribes."

My father narrowed his eyes. I knew that Nickolas would not carry out his promise to Holly. He was lying to get her to help him. And who knows how many other cats Nickolas has lied to. Promising to make their Tribes great. Just so they would help them kill me. Something had to be done.

I stepped forward, meeting Holly's eyes. I was determined to try and make Holly see that by assisting Nickolas she was not helping her Tribe and that she should join us to fight against him. I stepped beside my father and whispered in his ear, "Maybe I can talk to her—explain to her about Nickolas. Maybe she'll listen and get the other Ninjas under hiss control to stop working for him, too. It's worth a try."

Max looked doubtful but he nodded and stepped back to let me pass him and stand in front of Holly.


	12. Chapter 10: Luke

Holly smirked and said, "So this is the _princess _that Nickolas wants dead." She purred in amusement. "I don't see why he wants to kill you. You're worth nothing."

Max and I hissed loudly. Annabelle swished her tail and we immediately fell silent. I heard the Guards outside the entrance shift uncomfortably.

I watched as Annabelle studied Holly closely. "I am worth something," she said. Even though her voice was calm, I could tell she was not feeling so. Her ears were flat and her fur slightly rumpled. I could see the anger in her eyes when she glanced at me. I nodded in encouragement. She was doing well—much better than I could do.

Annabelle flicked her ears in response and swished her tail. She turned back to Holly who asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk to you. You shouldn't help Nickolas. He won't carry out his promise to you. He's using you. He tried to kill Mitch, the former Ninja Master of Shadago. He'll just kill me, destroy Shadago, and take over the rest of the Tribes. If you stop helping him and join our side, maybe we can stop him."

Holly didn't look one bit convinced. Annabelle continued desperately, "Come on, Holly! Help us! Please! Nickolas will probably send more Ninjas to attack Shadago. If we start now, maybe we can stop him before he sends them here."

"Too late," Holly purred in amusement.

"What- what do you mean," Annabelle whispered, her ears flat and fur bristling.

"Nickolas has already sent about fifty of his Ninjas here. And he's coming with them. They'll be here in a matter of days."


	13. Chapter 11: Annabelle

I stared at Holly in shock. _Nickolas was coming here?! _I looked at my father and Luke. They were both tense, their ears flat and fur bristling. Their claws were unsheathed and their eyes were filled with rage.

"We have to inform the other others," my father said.

"What about the other Tribes? They need to know, too. Someone needs to go tell them," Luke pointed out.

"I'll go," I said immediately.

"What?! No! You can't go!" Luke protested immediately.

My father put his tail on Luke's flank. Luke turned to him.

"Luke," my father said. "Let her go. I think the other Ninja Masters will listen if they hear it from Annabelle. Besides, it is part of her destiny as the cat to fulfill the prophecy." My father looked to me as he said this. I could see the fear in his eyes, but behind the fear was determination and trust.

"Then I'll go, too," Luke pleaded.

"No, Luke, you can't. Annabelle must do this alone. It is her destiny."

Luke looked from me to my father and back at me again. His eyes were filled with fury and a deep sadness, but he knew better than to challenge his Ninja Master.

My father had two Ninja Guards watch over Holly. Luke and I followed him outside into the clearing.

My father called, "All Ninjas gather in this clearing to hear my words!"

We watched anxiously as the Ninjas came out into the center of the clearing and sat down. The Ninjas keeping watch over Holly, sat stood near the entrance of my father's den, were they could hear his words and keep an eye on the cat inside the den. They all looked up at us expectantly.

When everyone was settled, my father began. "My fellow Ninjas, young and old, we have a big problem on our paws. As you all know, there is a prophecy in which Annabelle," he motioned to me with a flick of his tail, "is to fulfill."

Everyone looked at me. They were starting to look worried.

My father continued, "For those of you who don't know, Annabelle and Luke found a cat in the woods smelling of the Swift River Tribe and," he hesitated, "Nickolas."

Everyone started talking at once. Most of them knew who Nickolas was. Those who didn't were informed by their Tribe-mates. My father let the nervous chatter continue for a few moments. Then he lifted his tail and everyone became silent, looking up at us once more.

"We have talked to this cat. Her name is Holly and she is from the Swift River Tribe. And, unfortunately, she is working for Nickolas."

Another round of nervous chattering. My father lifted his tail and they went quiet.

"Holly has informed us that Nickolas, along with at least fifty Ninjas, are on their way. She says that they will be here in a few days, if that. Even though she is not a reliable resource, we cannot be too careful. The other Ninja Masters must know. Annabelle has volunteered to go. She will go alone, for it is part of her duty to fulfill the prophecy." My Tribe-mates looked up at me with wide, worry-filled eyes.

I looked to my father and he nodded. He stepped back and I walked forward a few steps. I looked down at my Tribe-mates and called out, "I will come back and I promise you, I will not fail."

I stepped back and my father came forward once more. He dipped his head, signaling the gathering's end.

My mother came forward through the crowd of cats. She stood in front of me. Her eyes were teary and her voice was unsteady.

"Good-bye, Annabelle. I love you. Stay safe. Please." She purred as she licked the top of my head and ran her tail over my back as she had done when I was just a kitten.

I purred as well and licked her muzzle. "I love you too, Mother."

My mother nuzzled me once more and stepped back to stand by my father.

My father came forward, purring. He licked my ear and nuzzled me. "good-bye, my brave daughter. I love you. I always have and I always will."

I purred and nuzzled his muzzle. "I love you, too, Father. I won't fail you."

"I know you won't, Annabelle," my father responded.

My father stepped back next to my mother. I turned to Luke. He ran toward me and almost knocked me off my paws. He was purring loudly as he nuzzled my muzzle and licked my ear. He purred loudly, too as I touched my nose to his.

"I'll miss you, Princess." This time, I purred at his nickname for me.

"I'll miss you, too, Luke. I'll come back. I promise."

"You better come back. Or else…" he joked.

I purred in amusement and licked Luke's ear. He whispered, "Good-bye, my friend," and stepped back.

I stepped toward the entrance to the camp. I stopped and looked back at Luke. He was standing with my parents and behind them stood the rest of the Shadago Tribe. Luke gently nudged me forward.

"Go on, Princess," he whispered encouragingly.

I started to walk again, my chin high and my tail swaying back and forth slightly. I didn't look back as I exited the camp and entered the forest that lay beyond.

My journey had begun.


	14. Chapter 12: Annabelle

It took me a day to get to Swift River territory. I got to the camp without being seen, but at the entrance to the camp stood two Ninja Gaurds. News of my traveling must have spread quickly, because they let me into the camp and lead me into their Ninja Master's den without a word.

The den was similar to my father's den back in Shadago camp. Unlike my father's den, however, this den was carved out from the base of a cliff. Inside, the floor was dirt and there was a tunnel leading deeper into the den. Sitting in front of the tunnel was Quinn, the Ninja Master of the Swift River Tribe. His eyes were anxious and his expression blank. He stood up when I stepped into the den.

"Hello, Annabelle," he said calmly.

"Hello," I replied.

"What do you want?"

"I have come to tell you that Nickolas is heading into Tribe territory with at least fifty Ninjas. You should watch out."

He nodded as if he already knew this—which he might have.

"Um," I added nervously, "one of your Ninjas—Holly—has joined him."

His eyes darkened and when he spoke again, his voice was saddened. "Thank you for informing me, Annabelle, You may go."

I exited the den slowly. The Guards escorted me out of the Swift River Tribe's camp. I thanked them and started journeying to Dark Moon Tribe territory.

It took me another full day to reach it. Like at the Swift River camp, there were two Ninja Gurds waiting for me at the entrance of the camp. They lead me to William's den. William is the Ninja Master of the Dark Moon Tirbe.

When I arrived, William was waiting for me at the mouth of his den. The den was a hollowed out tree, and unlike the Shadago and Swift River Tribes' Ninja Master dens, this one had no tunnels.

"Hello, Annabelle," he said.

"Hello, William," I replied.

"I take it you have not come for just a friendly visit."

No, I have not. I have come with information that affects all the Tribes."

William's eyes widened a little. "Come in," he said urgently, leading me into his den. The floor of the den was dirt and there were leaves and scattered around.

William and I sat in the center of the den. He looked at me with worried eyes. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Nickolas is on his way. He has fifty Ninjas with him. Keep an eye out for him."

His eyes narrowed and he looked out the den at the Ninja Guards shielding us from the other cats.

"Thank you, Annabelle. Is there anything else" he said without looking at me.

I thought for a second. He had a right to know that some of his Ninjas may be working for Nickolas—although eh may already guessed that.

"I hate to tell you this, but," I paused and William snapped his head toward me. "I think some of your Ninjas may be working for Nickolas. They recently attacked me in the woods in Shadago territory."

He hissed. "I am sorry, Annabelle, for what my Ninjas may have done to you and your Tirbe. I am grateful for the information you have given me. If what you say is ture, and Nickolas is out there, I advise you get home as fast as possible. We don't want anything to happen to the Tirbes' princess."

I wanted to sya something about that last part, but I thought better of it. I simply nodded and said, "Thank you, William. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Annabelle. Stay safe."

I exited the den, leaving William to pinder the information I had just given him. Again, like the Guards did when I visited the Swift River Tribe's camp, the Guards at the entrance to William's den lead me out of their territory and I ran the rest of the way home.


	15. Chapter 13: Annabelle

It took me two days to get back to the Shadago camp. When I did, I was exhausted. I had succeed, though. All the Tribes knew Nickolas was coming.

When I entered the camp, my parents and Luke ran up to me.

"Annabelle, thank goodness," my mother exclaimed, me in licks. Her yes were filled with joy, but there was also something off about them, another emotion behind the joy. I couldn't place my paw on what it was.

"Mom, I whined, wiggling away from her. "Stop it."

She chuckled and stepped back. My father came forward and nuzzled my fur. "I'm glad you're okay, Annabelle." My father seemed off, too.

Lukr was the last to come forth. When he did, he touched hi snose to mine, just as he did when I left.

"I'm glad you're safe, Annabelle. We were worried sick about you." He stepped back.

I narrowed my eyes. They were hiding something from me. I was sure of it.

"There's something you're not telling me," I said sternly. "What is it?"

They stood silent.

"Well?" I pressed.

After a few moments, Luke said quietly, "He's here."

"Who's here?" I asked softly. I had a hunch and I was afraid I would be right.

I never knew how terrifying one word could be. That is, until I heard Luke's answer: "Nickolas."

The blood drained from my face. A chill ran down my spine and I shuddered. I knew what the other emotion in my parents' and Luke's eyes had been. Fear.

"The danger has risen," I said softly. "The battle for Shadago has begun."


End file.
